The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to configuring a nominal number of resource elements in a data channel.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Each data transmission in a LTE system may include one or more transport blocks. The size of the transport blocks may vary. In LTE systems, a UE determines the size of a transport block for a data transmission based upon the allocation of resources and the modulation and coding scheme (MCS) used for the data transmission. In particular, a UE stores a table showing the transport block size based on the number of physical resource blocks assigned to the UE (NPRB) and the modulation and coding scheme used for the data transmission.